Novus Ordo (series)
Novus Ordo is the collective title of the series of stories written by Unown Xaviers, comprising all of the events during the Battle for the Novus Ordo in the timeline of The Omnibus. The conceptualization took more than seven years and the stories are currently in drafting stage. Background and conception History Novus Ordo is the first part of The Omnibus that has been developed. It started with a vision of making an RPG game dedicated to those who loved fantasy and sci-fi MMORPGs. However, after the realization of the amount of workload required in making a game, the plans were revised to fit the elements of a novel. Initially thinking that the story can fit inside only one novel, the author, Unown Xaviers, discovers that there is a chance to expand the story even more. Therefore by late 2013, the plans of making just a novel were later scrapped and the author moved to expanding the story into an omnibus (a series of short stories and short novels), instead of an independent but lengthy novel. The conceptualization of the series, as well as all of The Omnibus, took more than seven years and the stories are currently in drafting stage. Etymology The series' title came from the Latin novus ordo which directly means "new order". The series' title stands for the Seidhic seal, the Novus Ordo, on which the events of the series revolves around. Characters The following are the most prominent characters throughout the series. Protagonists *'Stella Constellar', the older sister of Cove Constellar who was desperate to know more about what happened to her brother and to the rest of her family but ended up being in The Planet; thought to be a Stargazer but actually a Dreamwalker because she can access the Omnibus through her dreams *'Felix Lore', a mysterious stranger whom Stella met while she was in Haven Circle and later became her guide around the Planet *'Staton Constellar', head of the OUtReach mission and father of Stella and Cove; thought to have disappeared, he secretly exerted his effort to make a gateway to the Omnibus to save his son and daughter *'Alexander Xaviers', or Lex, one of the survivors of the OUtReach Disaster who accidentally encountered Memoria, who made him an Elementar *'Tristan Willows', also one of the survivors of the OUtReach Disaster who found himself in Artaxerxes where he is mistakenly crowned as the prince *'Nicos Paraiso', an intruder who infiltrated the Constellar Mansion to find something he desperately needs and ends up being involved in the search for the Novus Ordo *'Salta', a prophet who is actually a representation of the Guardian of Travels, Atlas, also a guide of Stella; he often wears a cloak to hide his identity *'Memoria', the Guardian of Memory who roams the world in order to find those who are involved in the fulfillment of the prophecies as told in the Book of Apocalypse *'Mazima', one of the Lords of Gaundoir, a faerie who serves as Tirran's familiar but is actually a spy working for Orion Palace *'Chronos', the Guardian of Time who can see the past and the future; disguising as the chronicler Janus, he is the one who wrote the Book of Apocalypse Antagonists *'Cove Constellar', the younger brother of Stella who lost his sanity when he was exposed to high amounts of Chaos energy, now works for Tirran to find the lost Omega crystals *Lords of Gaundoir **'Tirran', a boy of unknown origins and ruler of Gaundoir **'Loki Pheros', an angel known as the harbinger of light and the alleged creator of the Novus Ordo **'Khaos', a fallen deity who serves as a gateway for evil and confusion to enter the world, the origin of Chaos Fog and Chaos energy around the universe **'Joze', the loyal servant of Tirran who often wears a mask and can read the minds of those around him **'Phelia', a succubus in service of Tirran; she harnesses the Chaos energy formed around the Planet to feed Khaos **'Esporo', a resurrected Cardinal who seeks vengeance on Asgard Convent and has a secret romantic affair with Phelia *'Dastan Willows', one of the survivors of the OUtReach Disaster, with Alexander and his son Tristan, who found himself in Gaundoir; he now seeks vengeance on Earth, thinking that OUtReach was a set-up *'Omega', the Guardian of Destruction who is scattered all over the Universe in the form of crystals but can immediately destroy a planet once recombined *'Vermillion', a great sage who is after those involved in the prophecies of the Book of Apocalypse and kills them in order to somehow stop the coming destruction *'Emperor Yanshi', the Emperor of the Golden Sun, emperor of Imperia, during the Imperian Rule; he was resurrected by Loki Pheros *'Emperor Yami', the Emperor of the Golden Sun during the Battle for the Novus Ordo, who aims on using the Novus Ordo to create a "perfect world" Synopsis See also *''The Omnibus'' *Novus Ordo (seal) *Characters portal **Stella Constellar **Staton Constellar **Felix Lore **Cove Constellar **Tirran **Lords of Gaundoir **13 Eeries *Lore **Khaos **Atlas **Memoria **Omega *Races portal *Locations portal **Haven Circle **Rioli **Imperia **Lux **Artaxerxes **Gaundoir **Atlantis *Omnibus **The Planet **Anterios **Nuclei **Earth *Seidh *Disciplines portal *Timeline Category:Novus Ordo Category:The Omnibus